pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Cutie Pretty Cure
Cutie Pretty Cure is a fanseries StarQueen22. It's based on Cutie Kingdom and Cutie Knight. Story Michiko and her twin, Alexia were found at the orphanage in a basket and grew up with no special talents what's so ever years of not being adopted they are thrown out because of their uselessness on their way to the slums of the city wishing for someway to have a different life and soon a light dropped down from the skies forming into a Star like fairy named Staria who will grant their wish if they come to the world of Stars to help save the world as Cures and forcively taken even thought Michiko disagreed to it. Now the twin are made cures to protect the world from Yamina and her goons. Pretty Cures and Mascot Michiko/Cure Knight Voiced by: Ayaka Asai (Japanese) Kate Higgins (English) The twin of Aleixia who is a bit on the lazy side but loves reading. She can an expert stitch and knows a couple of languges. She is a bit self centered compaired to her younger twin but the most hard working out of the two. In civilian form, she has short dark red hair and red hair and dark blue eyes with a swan shaped birthmark on her shoulder. As Cure Knight, her hair becomes bright pink and her eyes and her eyes turn sky blue. Aleixia/Cure Emblem Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) The younger twin of Michiko who has a large heart of gold who has always wanted to learn dance ballet but hasn't been able too. She has a good sense of rhythm. In civilian form, she has long red hair tied in pigtails and dark blue eyes with the same birthmark as Michiko. As Cure Emblem, her hair turns pale pink in the same style held by a gold bows and her eyes turn cyan blue. Staria She's the mascot of the series. She is very pushy when it came to finding the two girls who she sensed that they were pretty cure and was not going to take no for an answer! In mascot form, she is a light blue star with black eyes with a silver bow on the top of it's spike. Erika A young baby fairy found by Michiko in the library while working. She looks like a human toddler about the size the girls palms. She lives inside a pendant worn by the girls and grants small wishes for them. She has short blue hair with a star gem crown and dark blue eyes wearing a blue onesie. Villains Yamina She's the leader of the villains. Once the royal adivsor she turned against the queen and king staging a coup against them but the royal children sent away from the kingdom hearing so and has been on the search to kill them by emporing herself with the dreamer stars. Karasu She's the first to attack. A misled witch by Yamina thinking the royals killed her parents and decided to revolt. She has short dark blue hair in curls and black eyes. YamiYume They are the monsters of the day. Their name means "Dark Dream" Items Cure Emblem They are the henshin devices of the cures. Star Gems The collectables of the series. They appear from a purified Dark Dream. They are jewel like hearts when combined will the way to the royals. Episodes # Defend my world! You have no choice!-When two adult orphans named Michiko and Aleixia were kicked out and on their way to the slums when they see a shooting star and make a wish only for Michiko to be hit in the head by the star, Staria who force the two save her world. # To find a job!-When the girls find out their money isn't good in their new world they have forced into. Now they decide to get jobs. # Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries